1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable disk with a protective housing, and more particularly, to a portable disk that can be slid out from the protective housing to a position for using. The protective housing is used to protect the portable disk.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, computer users usually need to carry electronic files. In the past, using 1.44 MB floppy discs is the most popular way. However, the floppy discs have the drawbacks of small storage capacity and large volume. They have been replaced since the plug & play universal serial bus (USB) discs, which have other names such as thumb drive and minidrive and hereinafter are called portable disc for convenience, were introduced into the market. In the present, the portable discs are very popular for computer users because they have small volume and large storage capacity.
Reference is made to FIG. 1. Conventionally, portable discs 90 have various outer shapes. In the aspect of structure, they generally have a USB connector 92 for connecting to an electronic device; a memory module, which is not shown in the figure and generally is a flash memory module, connected with the USB connector 92; and a housing 94 for covering the memory module. Since using the portable disc 90 needs to plug its USB connector 92 into a USB port (not shown) for electrical connection, the portable disc 90 may malfunction due to the damage of the USB connector 92 caused by improper use, e.g. carelessly dropping the portable disc 90 to the ground or pressing it heavily. Hence, the portable discs in the market usually are equipped with a cover to protect the USB connector. However, since the size of portable disc is small, it clear that the cover for the USB connector has a smaller size and hence it is easily lost after use. It turns out that the USB connector doesn't have a proper protection still.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art still has some drawbacks that could be improved. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.